Junjou Spring Fling
by JunjoFan1469
Summary: IT's that time of year again -yes spring break! The story of Misaki and Akihiko's 2011 Spring Break! Rated M for lemons maybe language too. Other couples might be mentioned.
1. The Offer and Begging for It

**Junjou Spring Fling **

**Chapter One: The Offer and Begging for It**

**I do NOT own Junjou Romantica**

**YAY! I can't wait until Spring Break so that's kind of why I'm writing this and I'm so excited that this is my third fanfiction! –insert noise of excitement here- And by the way I'm NOT basing this off of what I do on my spring break since well… I'm not Akihiko's boyfriend. So… Yeah! Enjoy!**

_**April 12**__**th**__** 2011**_

Misaki had just barely made it to Literature class; he opened the door and was hit by the strong aroma of suntan lotion. As he walked in he noticed that his fellow classmates had on t-shirts, tank tops, shorts, sunglasses and from the smell: a LOT of sunscreen. One student even had a large beach ball with him. Misaki also noticed that their professor, Kamijo the Devil, wasn't there.

Misaki took the opportunity to hurry up to sit next to Sumi.

"S-Sumi Senpai, why is everyone dressed like that?" Misaki asked, observing that his friend had on a tank top that read 'THE FUN STARTS HERE' along with knee shorts.

"Misaki you don't know? It's almost Spring Break!" Sumi exclaimed prior to their professor walking in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Kamijo roared once he saw and smelled the class.

The kid with the beach ball answered first, "Sensei! It's almost Spring Break! Aren't you excited?"

"NO I'M NOT EXCITED!" Kamijo screamed as he threw a sharp pencil at the beach ball, popping it.

The student quickly sat down as their professor started, "There should be NO silliness in my classroom! You come to University to learn dammit! NOT TO ANTICIPATE STUPID SPRING BREAK!"

Before Misaki could blink, everyone was in their seats, sunglasses and hats off, and the smell of sunscreen had suddenly vanished. Kamijo felt proud that he had his class under control and began to teach about some boring book that no one knew anything about except him.

Misaki sat there bored, as did his friend. A good ten minutes passed before Sumi slid him a note.

It read: _Hey Misaki what are you doing for spring break?_

Misaki looked at his Senpai and wrote back: _I don't know? What are you doing?_

Sumi smiled knowing that his friend's lover would have something planned. _I'm going to Cape Omaezaki with a few other friends of mine. Would you like to come with us? We'll be there all of next week._

Misaki read the note but before he could reply, Kamijo snatched it.

"NO PASSING NOTES IN MY CLASS!" he yelled as he crumbled the note up and threw it at Misaki.

The rest of class dragged by as did the rest of the day. As Misaki was walking out towards the red car that waited for him every day, Sumi caught up with him.

"Hey Misaki, so do you want to go with us to Cape Omaezaki?"

The boy thought for a moment, "I'd love to, but I'd have to ask Usagi-san."

Sumi laughed, "You know he's not the boss of you. You can come with us if you want!"

Misaki sighed, "I know that Senpai! I'll tell you my answer tomorrow. Bye!"

The boy got in the car where Akihiko had just lit a cigarette.

"How was your day Misaki?" Akihiko asked as he drove away from the school.

"G-Good, did you finish your manuscript?"

Akihiko took another long puff, "Yeah…"

The two got home shortly where Aikawa looked like she could murder someone –a certain writer someone.

"SENSEI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE SECOND DAMMIT! THE MANUSCRIPT IS DUE TOMORROW!" she shrieked as he herded Akihiko to his office.

Misaki sighed knowing that his lover had probably snuck out and picked him up from school. The boy did some homework and an hour later, started to make dinner.

Halfway through cooking he heard heels clicking against the floor and a door slamming; in other words: Akihiko finished his manuscript.

When Misaki finished cooking, he called Akihiko to come eat.

Akihiko looked at the food before him prior to commenting, "I'd rather eat a big serving of Misa-"

"BAKA USAGI-SAN!"

The two sat down and ate dinner quietly with an occasional outburst from Misaki about Akihiko trying to play footsie with him under the table.

The couple was now watching TV. About 9:30, the brunette remembered something and quickly turned off TV.

"Misaki?" asked Akihiko.

"U-Usagi-san, you know that spring break is next week right?" questioned Misaki.

The older man's eyes widened. In all reality he had forgotten but he was willing to do anything for his lover. "Yes, do you want to go somewhere?"

"Y-Yeah," Misaki said looking down. "Would it be okay if I went to Cape Omaezaki with Sumi-Senpai?"

Akihiko shot up angrily, "There is no way in hell that I'm letting you go with him that far away! If you want to go somewhere I'll take you there."

Misaki stood up as well, "You're not the boss of me!" The boy quickly regretted those words now that Akihiko was standing right in front of him, his face very close to his own.

"Mind saying that one more time Misaki?" Akihiko asked evilly as he watched his lover's face turn bright red.

"Y-You're not the b-boss of me U-Usagi-san. N-now get out of m-my face!"

Akihiko chuckled and kissed the boy passionately prior to picking him up, throwing the blushing Misaki over his shoulder.

"BAKA USAGI-SAN; P-PUT ME DOWN!" Misaki yelled, struggling.

Akihiko opened his bedroom door and threw Misaki down onto the bed. The boy looked up at his lover blushing.

"Dammit Usagi-san! W-We can't do this tonight! I have tests tomorrow!"

Akihiko grinned evilly, "I want to show you that I am your boss Misaki, and there is nothing you can do about it."

The man loosened his tie and crawled on top of the younger man who was fighting furiously.

Akihiko gave the boy a long passionate kiss before slipping off the boy's shirt. He kissed Misaki once more prior to kissing down the to the boy's neck where he left dark love bites so that everyone could see that Misaki was in no doubt his.

"Mmmm U-Usagi-san…" Misaki moaned as Akihiko chastised the boy's nipples with his fingers.

The boy no longer fought his lover; he was giving into pleasure. Akihiko then stopped a second to gaze lovingly at the trembling, embarrassed boy under him. He smirked and began to lick Misaki's rosy buds. Misaki grasped the bed sheets and stuck his chest out more which surprised Akihiko a bit.

The older man then kissed his way down Misaki's stomach and stopped at the button of his pants, noting the bulge that was growing.

"I see you're excited Misaki," stated Akihiko prior to pulling Misaki's pants down to expose the boy's already dripping length.

"S-Shut up…" Misaki managed to say before his lover began to give him extreme pleasure by sucking him off.

A few minutes later, the boy came screaming Akihiko's name. The man swallowed it and had Misaki suck on his fingers. When the man pulled them out he stared down at Misaki's manhood which had since grown again. He licked the boy's tip which made him moan in pleasure.

Akihiko decided to have fun with his adorable uke's state.

"Misaki, if you want more, you're going to have to beg for it."

The young man came out of his state of pleasure, "W-What?"

"Beg for it," Akihiko smirked evilly.

"N-No way…"

The man saw that he wasn't making himself clear so he lightly touched the boy to make him want it very badly.

"Ahhhh U-Usagi-"

"Beg."

Misaki turned a deeper shade of red than he already was.

_I CAN'T BEG FOR IT! I-It's waayyy too embarrassing!_

"Misaki…" said Akihiko seductively.

Misaki sighed and covered his face with his hands, "P-Please Usagi-san."

Akihiko chuckled, loosening the boy until sufficiently loose and revealing his dripping member. He gently nudged it into Misaki who let out an ear piercing shriek when it did so. Akihiko thrusted in and out of his lover and stroked him in the process.

A minute or so later, Akihiko came deep inside the boy with a grunt as did Misaki all over the both of them. He pulled out of Misaki and brought him close, nuzzling his face in the boy's hair.

"I love you, Misaki," Akihiko said as he kissed the boy's forehead.

Misaki blushed, "I-I love y-you too."

Akihiko kissed him once more prior to drifting off to sleep; Misaki falling asleep a few seconds later.

**Just to let you guys know: Cape Omaezaki is a REAL PLACE! I looked it up on Google maps. So, yes I did my 'research'… And this will not be updated every day even though it has the dates. Well for some of you it's already the 13****th**** but oh well… I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for Readin'**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT! **


	2. The Great Escape

**Junjou Spring Fling**

**Chapter Two: The Great Escape **

**I do NOT own Junjou Romantica**

**YAY! IT'S FRIDAY! Sorry for making the smex scene so brief… I'm kind of getting used to writing **_**THAT**_**. So… yeah enjoy!**

_**April 15**__**th**__** 2011**_

Misaki was still somewhat angry with Akihiko for dragging him to bed a few nights ago but he was quickly getting over it.

_Flashback_

"So Misaki are you coming with us or not?" asked Sumi.

Misaki thought for a few minutes; on one hand he could go without Akihiko's permission, having a great time with Sumi, and on the other hand he could tell Sumi he couldn't go, staying home with Akihiko and his pervertedness.

The boy debated between the two: in all reality he didn't want to cause trouble for Akihiko so he decided on leaving a note for Akihiko.

"Misaki?"

"Oh," Misaki said coming out of his thought, "Y-Yeah, of course I'll go Senpai!"

_End of Flashback_

He had just gotten out of University and had to quickly sneak into the apartment so that he could get his bags and meet Sumi at his house.

Misaki hurriedly snuck into the penthouse, grabbed his bags, and left a note for his lover. He knew that Akihiko was currently at a book signing with Aikawa so it worked out perfectly.

He took a taxi to Sumi's house where everyone was meeting up to leave for the train station together.

Once there, he was greeted by Sumi who was wearing a tank top, a hat and shorts. Misaki looked around at the dozen or so guys that were there. All the other guys were wearing things just like Sumi and they were all tall and muscular except one boy who was also short and skinny like Misaki with sandy blonde hair.

_Ugh! I feel so small compared to these guys! It's not fair! _Misaki thought, looking down at his jeans and t-shirt.

"Okay everyone!" One guy yelled, "The train is leaving in about thirty minutes so we should head to the train station about now!"

Just then everyone grabbed their stuff and herded outside to their cars. Misaki rode with Sumi along with a tall brunette, an average sized dark haired guy and a ginger dude. On the way there, Misaki felt his phone vibrate but couldn't get it since he was holding onto his stuff.

Meanwhile, Akihiko had just gotten a break at the book signing and was in the bathroom trying to get a hold of Misaki to apologize for not picking him up at school. He tried several times but was forced to give up when Aikawa came in the men's room screaming that he needed to get back out there or else.

He tried to text between signing books but Aikawa snatched his phone. Akihiko was really starting to get worried about Misaki.

In the meantime, Misaki and the group had gotten to the train station. As Misaki got out of the car, he didn't notice his phone slip out of his pocket and onto the seat. The group ran towards the station for fear of missing their train.

They got onto the train just as the doors were closing and sat down quickly.

Misaki really did feel guilty about leaving like this but he knew it would just cause Akihiko trouble since he had to work through spring break. He thought about all the ways his lover would react but was soon snapped out of it since the boy next to him started to talk to him.

"Hi I'm Takatsuki Shinobu," the boy said holding out his hand.

Misaki took the boy's hand and shook it, "I'm Takahashi Misaki." The brunette then saw that it was the same boy who was around his size who was at Sumi's house. "So, are you friends with Sumi?"

Shinobu shook his head, "No, I came with him." Shinobu said pointing out a tall blonde guy. "Besides, I don't even know who Sumi is."

Sumi was sitting behind the two and heard this. He stood up and leaned over the back of Shinobu's seat, looking down at the boy. "I'm Sumi," he said as he poked the boy on the head a few times.

"Senpai! Don't poke him too hard!" Misaki said, seeing the pissed off look on Shinobu's face.

Sumi smirked, "That's what she said."

Misaki and Shinobu blushed as the older boy sat back down in his seat laughing his head off.

A few seconds later, the intercom came on, "The train will now be departing to Cape Omaezaki. Ladies and gentlemen please stay in your seats unless you must use the facilities. Thank you and please enjoy the ride to Cape Omaezaki."

For Misaki, the rest of train ride was spent talking to Shinobu until he fell asleep and his head fell on shoulder. Misaki tried to move the boy without waking him up but soon fell asleep himself.

When Misaki woke up, it was dark outside and Shinobu was shaking him, "Wake up! We're here!"

Misaki came to his senses and grabbed his stuff and followed Shinobu off the train. The boy glanced at his watch and saw it was around 9:30pm. He reached in his pocket to text Akihiko but he couldn't find his phone.

_I guess it's in one of my bags._ Misaki thought as he, Sumi and Shinobu along with a tall dark haired guy piled into a cab, the other boys in cabs following them.

Once all the cabs arrived at the hotel, they quickly unloaded their stuff and checked in. All of the guys split the cost of the rooms since one person a room would get a little pricey. Misaki was sharing a room with Shinobu, to his relief since he would feel quite emasculated if he had to share a room with Sumi or one of the other tall, muscular guys.

When he and the blonde got up to the room, Misaki was thankful that there were two beds.

While Shinobu was in the shower, Misaki dug through his suitcases to find his cell phone but gave up once he felt his eyelids getting heavy. He fell fast asleep on the bed.

Meanwhile, Akihiko had just gotten home from the forth book signing that day and was 'out of Misaki'. He hadn't been able to reach the boy all day and was quite worried. He went over to the table and read the note his lover had left.

_Dear Usagi-san,_

_When you get home please don't worry since I am  
>already at Cape Omaezaki with Sumi Senpai. Please<br>work on your manuscript while I am away. I will be  
>staying there until next Friday. Please get your work done!<em>

_~Misaki_

Akihiko snapped into action and picked up the phone, dialing furiously.

"Hello, I would like the first train to Cape Omaezaki," he practically yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry sir, the next train there doesn't leave until tomorrow morning," the train station employee said.

"Shit…" Akihiko mumbled to himself. "Fine, get me on the first train there tomorrow morning." He said into the phone.

Akihiko hurried and told the train station employee his credit card number. He hung up and ran upstairs to pack. He rushed around the penthouse until he remembered that the train didn't leave until tomorrow; he swore under his breath and lit a cigarette.

"Misaki…"

He repeated Misaki's name several times before falling fast asleep.

**So yup, that's the second chapter of this story... Sorry it was a few days late, though I should have already said that at the beginning. I'm going to t-t-t-trrryyy to add a little bit of egoist and terrorist in here so okay! Arigatōgozaimasu!**

**PLEASE COMMENT! (It makes me write faster {somewhat})**


End file.
